World of Mutants (Lelouche)
by Beanutbutter
Summary: Hey, another point of view for the X-men role play. Here we have Lelouche. Code Geass was one of my favorite anime's, so this was inevitable. There was a lot of time put into his power in the role play due to the unfair nature of it, but enjoy. Takes place in 2025. Rated T, not likely to change rating. Updates on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Review, favorite, follow and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Infiltration

Lelouche stepped off the bus, outside the school. He was 2 minutes late, and that bugged him. It wouldn't have any lasting impact on the rest of his life, or even the rest of his day, but it still bugged him. He rolled his suitcase to the front gate, hesitating only a moment as he opened it. He had to keep a clear mind. The school had a mind reader as its headmistress and while he had done his research into her personality, he could never be too certain that she'd peer too deep into his mind and discover something she ought not to. He took a single deep breathe as he relaxed and continued to the front door. He didn't want to act like he expected someone to greet him, so he simply opened it, wheeling his suitcase in behind him and shutting it. The place was big and nice. It reminded him a bit too much of his home. His original home. The one he had forsaken. But it didn't matter, it was just a mission, just to scope out the terrain. He couldn't be entering a conflict blind. As the Art of War stated, know your enemy and you know yourself. And he'd study both sides of this sword. There wasn't anyone in the foyer, much to his surprise. The security systems must truly be top notch for them to feel this free, and he didn't even see anything to suggest that on his way in. He cleared his throat.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Well hello, you must be Lelouche right", a voice came back from a hallway.

An average looking man stepped out and walked towards him, extending his hand. "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I'm Jason Andrews, the world history professor. Lelouche accepted the handshake, a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you", Lelouche replied, "I'm looking forward to studying here. Uhm, where will I be sleeping?"

"Right upstairs, I'll take you". Lelocuhe followed Jason upstairs while Jason continued to chat. "You'll be dorming with another promising student in room 2".

"Oh, so you saw my transcript?" Jason nodded his head.

"I'm also aware that despite your high marks, you fail to apply yourself in many situations. I'd like to see that change, but it's ultimately up to you". Lelouche simply nodded, letting the man drone on as he scoped the place out. The manor looked well kept, though still outdated. How on Earth was this place considered safe? Then again, maybe it was, and he could take a tip or two.

Jason opened the door to room 2. It was empty, but obviously already had one occupant, based on the junk on the desk, and messy bed. "Seems Lan is out right now, but he'll be back soon. Let us know if you need to know where anything is, or need help settling in".

"Thank you", Lelouche replied as a formality. As Jason closed the door, Lelouche started unpacking. He had packed light, but the first thing he pulled out was a suitcase with a coded lock. He slid that under the bed for now and started to fill the dresser with his clothes. Playing the student wouldn't be hard for him, he was used to it, and had a partner as well. He stood up and walked to the window, peering out. There was a student, approaching the front door. She had magenta hair, and a gentle look to her, but he knew better. Kallen was very skilled at keeping the broiling ocean that was her personality under wraps. It was only a shame that she didn't know who her partner was. She couldn't. Lelouche's identity was private, and no matter how much he might trust her, it simply wasn't the time for anyone but C2 to know who he was. He looked over to the desk. His timing had been perfect, landing him in the room same room with his target. He'd feign general interest but lack of knowledge in the mechanics behind Lan's inventions, but when the time was right, would manipulate the clueless kid to do his bidding. Or simply use his power, though he seriously doubted he'd need to go that far. With a quick exhale, he went to the bed, pulling his laptop out of his back, and laid down, relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Lelouche had many roles to play, but the role of Zero was becoming increasingly common in his life. With this role came many responsibilities, foremost of which was managing the mutant terrorist organization, The Black Knights. It had only been a few short weeks since he had been mixed up in all this, gaining some semblance of trust when he ended up entangled in a Black Knights operation as a civilian. The leader had died during the fighting early on, and it was looking to be a rout for the terrorists, but Lelouche was given an opportunity, by a new friend. Cheat death, accept the contract, and finally be given the power to change the world. And he was no fool, he took it. Now, with his new power, he'd end the strife between Mutants and Humans, in the only way he knew how. When one side can no longer fight, the other side claims victory. So he'd force the MRD, the U.S. military, and any other organization dumb enough to oppose him into submission, and with his new power, he could create a new order, where petty conflicts like these no longer needed to exist, and where him and his younger sister Nunally could live in peace. Even if that meant sacrificing his own Humanity, becoming a monster to everyone else. He stood by the edge of the docks in his outfit. A black formal outfit, complete with a cape and helmet that covered his entire head. It was flashy, but it was what was needed. The Black Knights needed a leader who was strategically minded, gifted even, and on top of that, charismatic and with an eye for showmanship, because most of all, they needed support from other mutants and organizations. He watched from his spot as the few men and women he had unpacked from the trucks they had brought. This would be their new base. The MRD had managed to smoke them out of the last one, but with Lelouche's new power...

A young woman with long green hair approached him. She wasn't wearing the Black Knights uniform, but rather, long white robes.

"So how did you manage to secure this location", she asked gracefully.

"How do you think? The power you bestowed upon me should help me complete my objective much faster than I ever could have without it".

"So you always planned on something like this?"

"Of course…but I was merely waiting for the right time…and this is as good as any".

"You're welcome", she replied.

"I'm not going to thank you…I haven't forgotten that I have an end of the bargain to uphold…the fact you never told me what it was, only alerts me that it's in equal and opposite of the power you bestowed".

"Very acute", she replied, "but what is your plan really? Lead a rag-tag group of mutant terrorists to victory to topple a foreign government? You're not from here, nor are you a mutant".

"It goes much further than that", Lelouche replied, unwilling to elaborate, "You never bothered to explain your goals…I don't need to share mine either".

"How shrewd", she replied, "But be careful what you do…we are partners…I can't have you dying without fulfilling your end".

"That's what I have you for".

"I'm not going to go out of my to take a bullet for you every time someone points a gun to your head", she retorted.

"But you also won't let me die…" There was an uncomfortable silence until Kallen walked over.

"Zero…we're almost finished moving everything in".

"Good. Tell Ohgi to follow you to the O.B. I want to talk to you both there", Lelouche replied in sign language. Kallen obeyed and left. It was difficult using sign language to communicate, but there was no other option with Kallen, he wasn't about to take of the mask, and she couldn't lip read him with it on. But he did have a solution that would solve him having to quickly learn the phrases he wanted to say to her.

"Have you used the power on her yet?"

"No", Lelouche replied.

"I have a feeling it's not because you actually care about her".

"I only have one shot per person…I'm not about to waste a future opportunity like her…I have a feeling she'll be far more useful than most before the end".

"You just don't know if it'll work on a deaf girl".

Inside the warehouse, the small band Lelouhce commanded was setting up. It was mostly boxes of weapons, ammunition, and explosives. How had they been managing without him? Yeah sure a most of them were mutants, but there were some humans too, and overall they were small in number. If the MRD pressed hard, they could easily destroy the Black Knights. Lelouche would need to establish some order, and begin covert operations in the area. Funding would be no problem, but they needed numbers and equipment. Many mutants would struggle just fighting a Scout Sentinel. Perhaps they could create something specifically for fighting Sentinels. But he'd have to figure that out later. He walked up the catwalk stairs. The "Observation Box" at the top would be his office, so to speak. As he entered, he noticed they were standing around uncomfortably. Probably had just had a private conversation. He sat down at the desk, folding his legs.

"Ohgi, I understand we had a supplier?", he asked, projecting his voice to give off an aura of command. Ohgi nodded, his curly hair bouncing a bit.

"Two actually. Chapawhachi Industries, and Basitin Arms Dealers. We got a good deal with the latter, Keith's brother was our contact".

"Keith?"

"Yeah, he's our covert operations specialist, Basitin trained". Lelouche nodded. The Basitin Islands were a PMC owned military government with a dubious reputation for fielding all kinds of ruffians, from mercenaries, to assassins.

"I'd like to meet him, is he here right now?"

"Yes sir, he's with Tamake, checking the perimeter". Lelouche scoffed to himself. He wasn't sure what to do with this 'Tamake'. He was arrogant, which would be fine if he wasn't also ignorant. He was probably annoying the hell out of Keith, just dodging the manual labor of moving equipment inside. Perhaps Keith would just kill him. If they could only be so lucky. "Well, tell Tamake to take over for Keith, I want to speak to him now.

"yessir", Ohgi replied, leaving the small office.

Lelouche got up, pulled a box out from under the desk and set it on top, opening it up. Inside was a small device that looked like it was worn on the wrist. It had an audio input microphone, and a screen. He flipped the switch on it, and it lit up. Picking it up, he handed it to Kallen.

"This is for you…so you can know what I'm saying", he said to her.

"Thank you", Kallen replied as she read the screen and put it on.

"It can do much more than that, but I'll explain it later". Kallen nodded, occasionally glancing at the screen. "I understand you have infiltrated the school?" She nodded again. "Good. I have another informant close by as well…I'll be using the two of you for our goals. I have it on good authority that Penny Chapawachi will be joining the school soon. You just need to befriend her for now, I've already arranged for the two of you to receive the same room".

"Yes sir".

"Now…about that muscle we spoke of".

"The Xiao-Long twins?"

"That's them. They've…taken contracts with us in the past?"

"That's correct".

"I'll need to get in contact with them…can you arrange a meeting in an hour?"

"Yes sir", she replied.

"Good…I'll leave you to that. Dismissed". Kallen left the room promptly, Leaving Lelouche to contemplate things as he looked out the window into the warehouse, watching his men buzz around like worker ants.


	3. Chapter 3: The Birth of the Knightmare

Lelouche was in costume, once again, performing what would be considered a 'dangerous stunt'. However, he had read up on the famous Jamal, and he was confident he wouldn't get shot. At least not fatally. He stood atop a car at the front gate of the recluses' mansion, Kallen at the wheel, and a trailer with a tall box behind them. The car idled as Lelouche stood there, cape folded across his front by his arms. How long was Jamal going to make him stand here like this, there were security cameras everywhere. Finally, Lelouche got his response from a speaker on the gate.

"Hello Zero. Give me one reason I should shoot you right now." Mentally, Lelouche flinched mentally, but remained stoic.

"I have an offer…one that I think might interest you greatly."

"Go on then." Lelouche gathered his thoughts quickly.

"You remember your greatest achievement, and yet your greatest failure, the Sentinels?" There was a long, drawn out pause.

"You'd better have a good point to this".

"Well I suggest you help right the wrongs of the past. Help me destroy the perversions of your creations that have been wrought to destroy Mutant-kind."

"And how would I do that".

"By creating something that can destroy the Sentinels".

"No", Jamal snapped back, "I'm not making more metal monsters so that you can pervert them to mass murder your enemies".

"What I'm asking is not for robots, Jamal…I'm asking for a weapon. We have the money. We have the spark. But we need the fuel. We need you to help us develop them, to create the kindling that will ignite a spirit of resistance in all Mutants, even the ones with lesser powers". With a snap of his fingers, Kallen pressed a button in the car, the box on the trailer coming undone at the seams and falling off, revealing a crude mechanized suit. It had no armor, and little substance, but had a fearsome aspect to it, as if it was designed for combat. It stood at about 5 meters tall, and was humanoid in appearance. There was a dramatic pause.

"There' s no need for the showmanship, Zero", Jamal finally replied. "I'll send Penny out to retrieve the object, and I will work on it. But I have a long list of requirements myself. Come back here, alone, in 3 days, and we will talk more".

"Agreed", Lelouche replied. He tapped the roof of the car with is foot, and Kallen pressed another button, detaching the trailer and pulling away. Lelouche nimbly climbed back into the backseat through the open window.

"Was all that really necessary", she asked. Lelouche was a little surprised that she would ask that. Sure she seemed like a little fireball, but she was extremely loyal so far.

"Of course", he replied, "When you set a standard that people will expect from you, it tends to add to the fervor". Kallen glanced at her wrist device. And nodded.

"What are we going to call the suits?"

"I had given it some thought…Rakshada and I have agreed on a name for the first generation…Knightmares…"


End file.
